


Umi’s adventer

by Bravegoofoff



Category: TMNT - Fandom
Genre: My sister wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-06-15 11:36:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15412056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bravegoofoff/pseuds/Bravegoofoff
Summary: Shredder calls umi Succubus





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Shredder calls umi Succubus

My Brothers were running on the rooftops I guess having fun and messing around, I follow them and watch what they were doing, they stop and stand on the edge of a building and take a minute to look at the city, I jumped over to the roof that they were on, I land behind them in the middle of the roof, I say in a sassy way " Beautiful night to be out isn't it boy's? " They all turn around to see a skinny female human wearing foot clan armor, her hair was long the tips of her hair ends at the middle of her back and the color platinum a bit of it hanging in front of her left eye, and her eyes a light green. 

Raph says " Is she another one of your friends Leo? "

Leo says " No and Kara is not my friend! " 

I say " Oh so you meet karai already, well let's just say Karai and I are really close " I pull out my katana with a smile on my face 

They pull their weapons out Raph says " She works for Shredder and she knows Karai, you really know how to pick them, Leo. " 

Leo says " It was a one-time thing! " he sighs and says " Just get her. " 

They all run up and attack me Mikey tries to hit me with his nunchucks I slide out of the way and hit him in the back of the head with my katana handle, Donnie swings his bow staff low trying to trip me, I jump back words as I jumped I throw some throwing stars at him, he blocks them I run up and kick him in the stomach, Leo goes to slash me I block the slash with my katana I smile and say " Nice try " I swept my leg under tripping Leo, I then kicked him away from me, I look at Leo, Mikey, and Donnie all in one pile, I says in a disappointed tone " That was too easy. " out of nowhere Raph kicks me in the back, I drop my katana and was sent flying I tumbled a bit but I was able to land on my feet, I turn around to face Raph I look up at him. 

Raph holds his hands up and says " What forget about me? " 

I smile and say " Hehe this should be fun. " I hold my hands up in a fighting position

Raph smiles he gets into a fighting position with his suis and says " Let's do this. " 

Grabbing my katana off the floor as I run up to Raph, I slash at Raph but he jumps back, I slash at him again this time he ducks down avoiding the slash he then grabs my katana with his suis and pulls it out of my hands, trips me I fall down on my stomach, Raph pins my body down, he grabs my right wrist with his right hand and holds my arm completely out, he then grabs my left wrist with his left hand and holds my arm behind my back like a cop. 

Raph says " Got you " in a cocky tone

I try to pull my arms free but he had a strong grip on me the others get up, they put their weapons away and walk up to Raph and me. 

Leo says " Nice job Raph " 

Raph looks at me and says " So what's shred head send you to do? " 

I say in a frustrated tone " One shredder didn't send me I saw you while I was walking home, Two..." I hit Raph's left leg making him off balanced, I roll to the left get up kick Raph to his back and pin him to the ground with my foot, " Never let your guard down " I take my foot of Raph and say with a smile " also don't underestimate me. " 

I run towards Shredder's lair, I stop at the edge of the building turn to the guys and say " See you later turtles, oh and don't worry I won't tell shredder this time. " I then jumped off the roof and ran to shredder's lair. 

Raph gets up and says " She's a lot stronger than I thought " 

Donnie adds " And smarter. " 

Raph growls at Donnie, Donnie scoots away from Raph, Leo says " come on let's get home. "

Mikey says " We didn't even get her name. " 

Leo says " Well until we get her name let's keep what happened today a secret. "

they all nod and then they all run off, they work their way to their lair once they get to the lair they all ate some pizza and did whatever they do at the liar, and they are keeping my secret, I walk into shredder's lair, down a hall to the throne room, I stop in front of shredder, I get on one knee and bow to shredder. 

shredder says " Succubus what took you so long to get here? " 

I look up at him and say " I had a little detour on my way here. " 

he yells and says " don't lie to me I know you had an encounter with the turtles, so why did you let them go? " 

I shake my head " I don't let them go, they escaped! "

he stands up and yells " Enough " 

I lower my head, shredder walks up to me and says " the next time you or your sister encounter the turtles, I want you to eliminate them. " 

I lift my head up and say " Yes Father "


	2. Chapter 2

It has been a while seen I have seen the guys and shredder recruited another mutant named Tigerclaw, he was mutated into a tiger at a young age, I would feel bad for him if he wasn't so mean, and if it wasn't for the fact that I was mutated three times, but that's a story for another time. Karai and I were called by shredder, we both walk in up to the stairs, get down on one knee and bow to shredder, he says " raise my daughters " 

We both stand up I say " Is there something wrong father? "

He says " I am going to send the both of you out with Tigerclaw on a mission. " 

Karai says " Why with Tigerclaw we can handle ourselves just fine! " 

Shredder says " Tigerclaw is my new second in command, and I expect you to do what he says " 

Karai says " But I'm the second in command, I earned that position! "

Shredder says " And now Tigerclaw is, you better listen to him karai, now go. " 

All three of us bow and then walked out of the room. Karai and I put on our armor, grabbed our weapons and we meet Tigerclaw. We all go to the roofs and Tigerclaw tells us his plan. 

Tigerclaw says " Succubus you will distract the turtles, and try to gain their trust, once that happens I will come in and capture them, once we have them that should bring the rat out of hiding. " 

I say " yes sir " 

karai says " How are you going to stop Hamato Yoshi? " 

Tigerclaw hands Karai a dart and says " shot him with this, it has poison on it so be careful with it! " 

Karai nods, I run off to find the guys and Tigerclaw and Karai follows me from a distance. I stop and saw the guys fighting the purple dragons, I look back and nods Tigerclaw, he nods and he and Karai hide, I wait for them to finish their fight. Once they finished they climbed up to the roof and started to celebrate when they heard a voice yell out from behind them " Good fight guys. " they all turn around and they see me. 

I jump over to the roof they are on, I land on my feet and say " miss me. " 

Raph says " What I missed was taking you down! " he pulls his suis and goes to attack me

Leo stops him and says " Wait Raph let her talk. " 

Mikey says " Yeah dude, besides we don't know her name and we can ask her now. " 

Donnie says " Mikey has a point. " 

Raph sighs and says " fine but if she does something I don't like I am taking her down! " 

Leo says " May we get your name, miss? " 

I walk up to them and say " Names Succubus " 

Donnie says " Succubus? Like she-demon of Darkness? "

I nod " Yep that's what my father named me. " 

Raph says " Wonder why. " rolling his eyes. 

I say " don't judge a book by it's cover Raph " 

Mikey laughs " Haha you were schooled Raph " 

Raph growls and walks away his hands into fists

Leo says " sorry about Raph he doesn't trust you yet " 

I say with a smile " I don't blame him, I mean look at me I'm wearing foot armor, some daughter I turn out to be. " 

Donnie says " What do you mean by that? " 

I look at him confused at first then I laugh and say " Oh yeah you don't know, let's just say my father doesn't really like me, I may be the strongest but I'm don't follow through with orders all the time, so he would punish me for slashing me, hehe guess that's why he is called the shredder. " 

they all step back startled at what I said. 

Leo says " Your shredder's daughter? " 

I say " yep, and the sister of Karai, hehe just can’t live up to the family expectation. " 

Leo looks at the other guys then he looks at me and says " Yeah about that, Shredder isn't your real father or at least I believe he isn't, if you come with me we can ask Master Splinter. " Leo holds his hand out 

I freeze and think

Leo says " I know Karai doesn't believe me either but take my hand and I can prove it to you! " he takes one step forward

I step back and says " No, that can't be right! " I grab my head and yell " that's a lie, it's not true, you're lying "

Leo says " I'm not Lying I promise it's the truth! " 

I yell out " Noooo " 

Tigerclaw come out of his hiding spot, he shots two nets one at Donnie and Mikey, another at Raph, he grabs Mikey and holds him over the edge of the building and says " surrender now or the little one gets flattened " 

Leo says " Tell me the part where I have a chose "

Leo calls Master Splinter on the cheese phone and Tigerclaw ties up all the guys up and sets them on the edge of the building, Tigerclaw watches for Splinter, while Karai and I watch the guys.

Leo says " Karai, Succubus you don't have to do this. " 

Karai says " silence Leo you are just trying to protect your Master. " 

Leo says " Karai, Succubus Splinter he is your father our true father! " 

I look at Karai, she pulls out her katana and says " If you won’t be silenced " she raises her katana over her head and says " then I'll silence you " 

Karai goes to slash Leo, I pull out my katana and block her slack, she looks at me and says " Why did you stop me! " I push her katana away, Tigerclaw says while he looks for splinter " the Shredder wishes to have the turtles alive so he can make them suffer. " we both put our katana's away Leo asks " why did you stop her? " I look at him and say " Because you are pathetic tied up, and ... " I look away from him and say " It would be dishonorable for the Both of Us, Shredder and most importantly our mother who Hamato Yoshi killed! " I walk away, but I heard Leo say " but Splinter would never kill an innocent. " while I walked away.

Just a few minutes after I walked away from Leo, Splinter appears and tries to save the guys, Karai hit him in the neck with the poisonous dart, Splinter falls to the ground but before splinter passed out he throws a throwing star at the guy's ropes and freed them, they all run off, Karai and I walk up to Splinter Karai says " At least we have the Rat " we take Splinter back to Shredder's lair, karai convinced Shredder to let Splinter fight for his life, but Splinter escaped with the help of the guys and they fled to their lair, we all watch shredder as he rages, but I was lost in my own thought, I couldn't stop thinking about what Leo said "*" Splinter wouldn't kill an innocent, Splinter is Mine and Karai's true father. "*" all I know is that I need to find out if what Leo said was the truth or A Lie!


	3. Chapter 3

It's a nice cool night, a small breeze blows I sit in the middle of the roof mister Murakami's shop looking up and the night sky, The sky was clear and full of stars, I was supposed to be hunting the guys but I took time to look at the stars and to get my thoughts straight about what Leo said. The guys run on the rooftops doing their nightly patrol they stop just across the street from Mr. Murakami, Mikey says " We should stop and get some pizza gyoza from Murakami! " 

Donnie says " Yeah I could go for a bit. "

Leo smiles and says " alright we will get something to eat we can also bring some to Master Splinter. "

Mikey does a quick celebration and says " Oh yeah " 

Raph looks over at Murakami shop and see me on the roof, 

Mikey goes to jump down and run across the street but Raph grabs him, pulls him back and says " Hold up guys " 

Leo says " what's wrong Raph? "

Raph let's go of Mikey then points at me and says " Looks like Succubus hanging out on the roof tonight. "

Leo says " What?! " they all look on the roof and see me,

I was looking up at the stars,

Mikey " So we aren't getting Pizza gyoza tonight. "

Leo says " No we are going to get Pizza Gyoza and we are going to bring Succubus home with us"

Raph says " Are you crazy Leo, no what let me rephrase that you're crazy Leo!

Leo says " just trust me Raph " then he jumps down runs over to Murakami's, the others follow Leo, I sigh then say out loud " I should be getting back " I close my eyes and sit up, once I open my eyes I saw Leo, I jump up and yelled " AHH! " I turn to run behind me I saw Donnie I turn to my left I saw Mikey I turn around and saw Raph I stand in the middle of them. 

I turn frantically looking at each of them, I say in a frightened tone " Please don't hurt me! " 

Leo says " We aren't going to hurt you Succubus, I promise! "

I say " So what do you want! Kidnap me? " 

Raph says " I'd rather hurt you then Shredder " 

Leo says " Raph! " he sighs " We just want to talk. " 

I nod " Ok " I sit down on the ground, the other stand in front of me and we talk

I say " So what exactly did you want to talk about? " 

Leo says " Well it's about who your real father is. " 

I lift my hand up and say " Ok let me stop you there " I drop my hand and my head as I sigh, once I lift up my head I look at Leo and says " I was thinking about what you said and well...I think you're right about Shredder not being my real father. " 

Raph crosses his arms " how can we trust you? " 

Leo bumps Raph in the arm, I say " well one I haven't attacked you, I'm the only person on the foot that is not hunting you, and I am so much nicer than anyone on the foot that I am a discuss to Shredder. " 

Donnie says " she has a point there " 

Raph looks at Donnie and says " Seriously Donnie! " 

Donnie says " I mean it Raph think about it if she really wasn't considering it she would have either attack us or ran off, and she is the only foot member that shows people mercy." 

Leo says " this is great...come on " Leo grabs my arm pulls me to my feet he says " We'll take you to Master splinter so you can talk to him. " he pulls me towards the edge of the roof 

Mikey clears his throat then says " Leo you're forgetting something. " 

Leo looks at Mikey and says " What? " 

Mikey says " Pizza gyoza! "

Leo says " oh yeah " 

I had a puzzled look on my face, I say " What's Pizza Gyoza? " 

They all look at me with a surprised look, Mikey walks up to me and says " Just wait until you try it girl! " 

they take me in, we buy some pizza gyoza, and then they took me to their lair, we all walk into the living room, Master Splinter walks out and see the guys walking in backwards he says " My sons what are you doing? " they turn around I was standing behind them blocked by the guys. 

Leo says " umm right umm well we umm " 

Splinter stands there patiently, his right eyebrow raised. 

Leo studeres some more, I put my hand on Leo's shoulder I whisper in her ear " It's ok just move. " 

They step out of the way and Splinter sees me, his eyes widen he says " Umi?! " 

I walk towards him, he walks towards me we meet in the middle, I look up at him he smiles and says " You have your mother's eyes " I smile and hug him, he hugs me with a smile. I say " I'm sorry I didn't believe you were my real father. " I start to cry, he says " It's ok I'm just glad to have one of my Daughters back.


	4. Chapter 4

It been about 2 months since I left the foot, and was reunited with my true father, the guys started calling me Umi instead of Succubus and to be honest it took me a while to get used to it also took a while for Raph to trust me, but once he got used to me being around let's just say we both enjoy our training time, Shredder has the foot on a none stop search for me and the guys have me stay down in the layer with splinter, even though I beat all their butts 1 vs 4, Guess it's just hard for me to stay in one place for so long and not be able to go up top, but I know they are just trying to protect their older sister, but tonight I'm going to go out with them because we are going to get Karai and bring her home! 

I sit with Splinter underneath the tree in the dojo, we both take some time to meditate, or I try to meditate I struggle to focus, Splinter asks " What is troubling my Daughter? "

I let out a heavy sigh and says " sorry father I'm just having a hard time trying to meditate " 

Splinter looks at me and says " what is wrong Umi? " 

I clench my hands into fists, I quickly stand up faceing splinter and say " It's not fair that the guys get to go up to the surface and I have to stay down here, don't get me wrong I love you and spending time catching up with you and the guys, but I could be of more help up there with them not down here! " I point to the entrance of the layer.

Splinter chuckles, I look at him and says " What's funny? "

He says " You are just like the boys when they first wanted to go to the surface, and I agree with you, my Daughter. " 

I smile and say " great and I was thinking maybe it's time to bring karai home too?! " 

Splinter sighs stands up walks over to the picture of our family and says " As much as I would love to have both my Daughters with me, I can't put you in Danger to save karai and risk losing you " he grabs a katana off the shelf walks over to me and says " Please my Daughter do not put yourself in Danger. " he hands me the katana, " this was mine when I was your age I want you to have it. " 

I grab the katana, I bow as I say " thank you father " I stop bowing, put the katana on my back like Leo, I smile then walked out of the dojo and to my room.

A few minutes later the guys walk into the lair, Leo says " that was a great training session. "

Raph says " It would have been more fun if we had Umi with us. " 

Mikey sits down in front of the TV he turns it on and says " Yeah she would have made it so much more fun. "

Leo says " you know why we can't bring her along. " 

Donnie says " Yeah I feel bad leaving her here, she is living down here like when we were growing up. " 

I hear the guys and run out of my room with my new katana I run into the living room and say " hey guys welcome back! " I stop in front of them a smile on my face 

Mikey smiles and says " Hey Umi " he waves 

Leo says " You look happier than usual "

Donnie says " Are you ok? " 

I say " I'm fine really. " 

Raph says " Couldn't be for that new katana you got there could it? "

I shake my head, " Not quite Raph but close, Master Splinter gave me this katana he used it when he was my age. " 

Leo says " that is cool, made you and I can practice together using our katanas. " 

I nod, Mikey says " so what's for dinner? May I make a request? " 

I say " let me guess Pizza, I ordered 6 boxes there in the kitchen " 

Mikey runs into the kitchen to eat, Raph says " you should have ordered more pizza, Mikey's going to eat all 6 of those pizza's " 

I say " I know. " 

Donnie says " don't worry next time you can order more. " 

I lift up my hand and says " now hold on I am not done talking, I have more in my room for us. "

Raph says " big sis got tricks. " 

I smile and say " I'm always prepared! " I wink at them

Leo says " Ok I'll eat later " he walks towards the dojo

I ask " what are you doing? " 

Leo says " I'm gonna go train. " 

I say in a confused tone " train again? "

Raph says " he likes to train a lot. " he sits down on the couch

Donnie says " Yeah it's the Leonardo way. " 

I says " Oh...well I'll go get our pizza's " I walk into my room, grab the 3 out of 4 boxes of pizzas from my room, I walk over to the others and give Donnie and Raph 1 box of pizza each, Mikey walks into the living room with his 6 boxes of pizzas sits down on the floor in front of Raph, I sit down next to Mikey, Donnie sits next to Raph behind me, we all watch so TV, while Leo trains. 

A few TV shows later, I look over at the dojo and say " Leo has been in the dojo alone for a while "

Raph says " he's fine, he always hides in the dojo " 

I get up and walk towards the dojo

Donnie says " what are you doing? " 

I say " I'm going to check on Leo. " I quietly walk into the dojo and see Leo making a plan for what I don't know yet! I walk up to Leo and look at his plan 

Leo says " This should work! " he smiles 

I say " What should work? "

Leo jumps up turns around and sees me, he says " Umi! I-I umm " 

I look at his plan and see shredders layer and that karai was in a cell, I say " why is karai in a cell? "

leo sighs and says " Karai asked Shredder if Splinter was her real father and when shredder told her the truth he had tiger claw throw her in the dungeon and now I made a plan to break her out. " 

I say " Alright let's go! "

Leo says " No you are staying here, where you're safe. "

I say " No I am going because Master Splinter said I could and if you plan on saving Karai I want to help! " 

Raph says " She did kick our asses the first time we meet, and we can’t keep her trapped down here all her life. " 

Leo looks up, I turn and we both see Raph, Donnie, and Mikey 

Donnie says " Umi could be very helpful in this mission Leo " 

Mikey says " yeah let Umi come out with us! "

Leo sighs he looks at the guys then at me then back to the others he sighs lowering his head and says " Fine, Umi can come. " 

I smile and say " Alright, we leave early at sundown, it is the best time for us, so get some rest. "

Later that day: we all took time to rest and sleep, when we all got up we all get ready to rescue karai, I put on my foot clan armor, then helped Donnie with upgrading the shellraiser a little, as the others collected weapons, flash powder eggs, throwing stars, and fireworks. Once Donnie and I finished with the upgrades on the shellraiser, we all went off Donnie in the shellraiser, the rest of us running on the roofs we all stop across the street from shredder's lair Donnie stay back for a little. 

I say " Ok I will go in and distract Shredder the best I can, when you guys here that I am talking to Shredder, start making your way to karai, Donnie when Raph and/or Leo call you, pull up to the front. " 

they all say " ok " I put an intercom in my ear, and say " alright here I go. " I jump down into the alley next to us, I use a dagger and cut my leg, arm, and cheek, I yell " AAHH " 

Leo says" What are you doing?! "

I rub my blood all over my body, under my armor, on my face, and on my armor then say " I'm making myself look less suspicious, here I go. " I walk across the street limping from the cuts I made, the foot members in the front see me, I fall down on the sidewalk, They help me to my feet and carry me to Shredder, 

One of the foot carrying me say " Mrs. Succubus how did you get these injuries? " 

The other foot says " Let's just get her to shredder! " they rush me to Shredder. 

Leo says " Good luck Umi " 

We enter shredder's throne room, the two foot gently set me down on my back on the ground, Shredder stands up and yells " What happened to her?! "

Foot one " She walked up to us like this Master Shredder! "

Shredder walks over to me, he takes off my armor, and sees all the blood dripping from my body, he yells " Get her to medical! NOW! "

The two foot pick me up and rush me to medical, shredder says " Tiger claw I want you to call me when she is well enough to talk to me! " 

Tiger claw bows and says " Yes Master Shredder " he walk to medical

Leo says " Alright they are distracted let's go! " Mikey goes to the roof to distracted Bradford and Severe, while Leo and Raph rescue Karai, The medical bandage me up and fix the cuts I gave myself, Tiger claw called shredder down, shredder walks into the room and over to me. 

Shredder says " Succubus my Daughter are you alright? Who did this to you? I will make them pay for what they did to you! " 

I grab shredders hand and say " It was those dreadful turtles, they did this to me because I refused to believe their lies, they keep saying that Hamato Yoshi was my real father but I refused to believe their lies father. " 

Shredder sighs and says " that's my girl " he rubs his hand on my head, he says " sadly Karai is not as strong as you, she has fallen for the turtles lies and now believes that the rat is her father " 

I sigh and say " I'm sorry Father. " 

Leo and Raph make it to the dungeon, Karai sees Leo and says " Leo took you long enough! "

Leo says " yeah sorry we had some complications " 

Raph says " can you two hurry up, we need to help Um...I mean succubus next! " 

Leo unlocks the door, Karai says " You brought Succubus! " 

Leo says " Not by choice! " he hands Karai a katana

Tiger claw walks into finding them leaving, Mikey uses his expert shadow puppet skills to distract Bradford and severe, Shredder and I walk back to his throne room I stand next to him on his right-hand side, while he sits on his throne.

Shredder says " Succubus I don't want you leaving my side for a while! " 

I nod and say " Yes Master " in my mind all I could think was "*" Great now how am I supposed to get out of here. "*"

Tiger claw comes running in he yells " Master Shredder The turtles are here and they are taking Karai! "

Shredder says " Stop them at all costs! " 

I say " I will help! " 

Shredder looks at me and says " No you will stay here Tiger claw will deal with them! "

I say in a frustrated like tone " Father let me get my revenge on the turtles please, we can bring them back and get that no good rat! "

Tiger Claw says " The young one would be safe with me master, besides she has a passion that burns like fire just like you. " 

Shredder sighs he looks at me and says " Fine but stay close to Tiger Claw. " 

I bow and say " thank you, Master " 

Tiger claw and I run out of the throne room, while Tiger claw was telling shredder about the guys Mikey got scratch on his right shoulder by Bradford and falls off Shredder's lair and hits the floor, Raph runs up to Mikey and makes sure he was alright, Leo, Raph, Mikey, and Karai were surrounded by foot in front of shredder's lair, Leo calls Donnie, Donnie drives the shellraiser and hits all the foot out of the way, the shellraiser doors open Donnie yells " Get in! ", they all climb in Leo hops into the driver's seat and Flores it away from shredder's Lair, Tiger Claw and I run out front, we see the guys drive off, two-foot members pull up with motorbikes, they hop off, Tiger Claw and I jump on and follow the guys. 

Donnie sees Tiger claw and I follow them on his screen he says " Leo Tiger claw and Umi is following us! "

Leo says " Raph fire at them " 

I say on the intercom " Fire at use I will dodge them and hop on to the roof you will have to let me in from there. "

Raph fires at us, I move out of the way, Tiger claw's bike gets hit, he jumps off uses his jetpack and fly to the roof of the shellraiser he opens the roof escape grabs karai pulls her out and closes the hatch, I speed up next to the shellraiser and jump onto the roof, Tiger claw fights with Karai I join the fight I start fighting with Tiger Claw.

Karai pushes tiger claw, it looks like he falls off, she says " Succubus Shredder is lying to you " 

I say " I know, I'm helping to rescue you. " 

Karai sighs and says " Don't scare me like that " 

I smile and say " come on let's get in " I open the shellraiser hatch " 

Karai climbs in, I go to hop in when I heard a voice from behind me say " Trader! " tiger claw punches me in the stomach his claws scratches me on the stomach, the hatch closes and I was sent flying off the roof of the shellraiser, Raph jump out of his seat, he walks over to the stealth bike, hopes in it, and rode out of the shellraiser he jumps up and catches me out of the air in the stealth bike, we land I say " thanks Raph. " Raph smiles and says " No Problem now let's get back to the others. " he turns around and follows the shellraiser, Tiger Claw scratches at the hatch in the roof trying to get in.

Donnie sees Raph and me in the stealth bike behind them, he says " Raph got Umi let's ditch Tiger Claw! " 

Leo looks over and sees an opening in between two building with a bridge going over it, underneath the bridge was big enough to fit the shellraiser, Leo driver's the shellraiser through Tiger Claw hits the top of the bridge and falls off, Raph drives past Tigerclaw and rides up to the side of the shellraiser. 

Mikey says " We did it " 

Leo smiles and says " Let's get home guys. " 

I say on the intercom " you lead, we'll follow " 

Leo drives to the secret entrance for the shellraiser to get to the lair, Donnie opens it Leo and Raph drive through, Donnie closes it and we drive to the layer. Leo stops the Shellraiser in front of the garage, Raph pulls the stealth bike back into the shellraiser, Raph and I climb out of the stealth bike, we all get out of the shellraiser, Raph gets the first aid kit and wraps Mikey's arm, Leo, Donnie, and I stand in front of Karai talking and I hold my stomach because it hurt when Tiger Claw punched me but none of the guys noticed, when out of nowhere we heard Master Splinter hit his cane on the floor and say " What is going in here!? "

Leo, Donnie, and I turn around we block Karai from Splinter's vision, Splinter sees Mikey's arm and says " What happened! " 

Mikey says " Don't worry Sensei it's just a scratch, you should see the other guys. " he winks as he points behind him referring to the foot. 

Splinter looks at Leo, Leo steps forward and says " Well umm sensei, we may have broken your order, but look at who we brought home. " 

Donnie and I step out of the way, and Master Splinter sees Karai, his eyes go wide, he says " Mewa! " 

Karai walks up to Splinter and hugs him she says " I so sorry father! " 

Splinter hugs karai, we all smile, I walk over to karai and huge her, Splinter looks at the guys and says " Thank you, my sons, you brought back my Daughters " 

They take turns Leo " anything for you sensei " Raph " No problem " Mikey " It was nothing. " Donnie " We just wanted to help bring karai and Umi home. " 

Splinter smiles, I smile I stop hugging karai and face the guys, they gasp, I ask " What's wrong? " 

Mikey says " You're bleeding on your stomach! " 

I look down some blood was dripping from my clothes, I start to sway, Raph runs over and grabs me, Donnie says " Take her to my lab I can fix her up there, take her carefully if you move her too much it could hurt her more! " Raph walks me to the Lab, I start to black out I hear Raph says " don't worry Umi Donnie can fix you. " then I blacked out.


	5. Chapter 5

I slowly start to wake up my head feels like it was spinning like a top, I look to my left and see that I was in Donnie's lab, I look to my right and see Mikey sitting in a chair playing a game on his phone even though he was supposed to be watching me. I reach my hand out and grabbed his arm, at first he jumped throwing his T-Phone behind him, once he looked over and saw that I was up he smiles and yells " Guys she up! Umi's up! " the others come running in Donnie to my right Leo next to Mikey, Raph stands at the end of the table I was laying on.

I sit up slowly because my head was still spinning I look at each of them and asked " What happened? " 

Raph says " You blacked out because you lost a lot of blood thanks to tiger claw putting deep cuts in your stomach. "

I look at my stomach it was wrapped in bandages, I sighed and said " how long was I out? " 

Donnie says " About 2 days " 

I look at Donnie and say " 2 days?!, was Karai ok while I was out for 2 days! " 

Leo says " Karai is fine she is with master splinter as we speak." 

I sigh " good " I turn my body so that I was sitting on the edge of the table, I slide off the table onto my feet holding onto the table for support, Donnie says " Take it easy you still are hurt! " 

I look at Donnie and say " I am fine, I can handle a little pain D, besides I want to talk to karai " I start walking towards the dojo a little shaky, a little wobbly until I walked through the lab door then I was able to walk perfectly fine, I walk into the dojo and see Karai and Master Splinter having tea together.

I knock on the side of the wall and say " Hope I am not interrupting. " 

Karai and Splinter look at me they both smile Splinter says " Umi you are up, come have some tea with your sister and me, it will help relax your mind and body. " 

I walk over and sit down in an empty spot at the table, Splinter puts a cup in front of me and pours me some tea, all three of us drink our tea, My body started to relax and my head stopped spinning, Karai sets her cup down and says " we should go after shredder" 

Master Splinter and I set our cups down and look at her, Splinter says " No that is too Dangerous, besides our family is whole again, and we have everything we need. " 

Karai says " he took Umi and I from us, he killed Mother, besides we would be so much safer with shredder died! " 

Master Splinter stands up walks over to our family picture and says " Revenge clouds the mind and doesn't let a person to truly live to their full potential, I don't want you two to go out and try to attack the shredder is that clear " 

Karai bows her head and says " Yes father. " 

I bow my head and say " hi sensei " 

he walks into his room and closes the paper slide door, Karai and I get up and walk out of the dojo after we cleaned up, as we walked out Kara said " to night I am going to sneak out and finish shredder off once and for all, you coming? "

I think for a minute, Master Splinter doesn't want us to attack shredder but if we did our family could live in peace, I nod my head and say " I'm in. " 

the sun starts to go down and everyone goes to their rooms to go to bed, Karai and I lay in my room, Leo looks in to check on us, we both pretend to be asleep, he walks away Karai and I open our eyes, get up grab our weapons and sneak out of the layer. just as we were about to leave we hear a voice say " don't you think it's a bit late to be going out? " we both stop turn around and see Leo behind us. 

Kara says " don't try to stop us, Leo! " 

Leo says " I want to go with you two. " 

Karai says " What? " 

Leo says " you are right Karai, the shredder will never stop hurting us the only way for us to be safe is to take him down! " 

I say " Leo so much of our lives have been about revenge, We can't ask you to risk your life too! "

Leo says with a serious face " Let me help " 

Karai and I look at each other, karai sigh she walks up to Leo so close it looked like they could kiss, Leo avoided looking at karai in the eyes, karai says " Sorry Leo " she punches Leo in the stomach, she then throws sleeping powder at Leo's face. 

Leo coughs, then falls to the floor asleep, Karai looks at me and says " Come on, this ends tonight. " and then Karai and I run to the surface. 

A few minutes later Leo wakes up, he looks around but doesn't see Karai or me, he gets up and tells, Splinter and the others. Kara and I made our way outside shredder's lair, Kara says " Ok you will attack shredder first, I will be up on the roof supports to attack him when you say Now. " 

I say " sounds good, I feel bad leaving Leo like that " 

Karai says " I know...but it's not his fight and it's better this way. " 

I nod and we both go to our positions. Karai and I enter shredder's lair through the broken part of the window at the roof support beams it was dark everywhere but one light above shredder's throne, we both see a shadowy figure sitting on shredder's throne, Karai stays there while I made my way on the support beams to shredder's throne, I jump down behind shredder's throne, I look around the left side of the throne and saw that the figure was just a foot bot.

Shredder walks out of the shadows from the right side of the throne and says " Succubus " 

I look at shredder, pulling the katana Splinter gave me out, I say " Shredder " Kara stays where she is watching us, she felt like something was wrong with the situation. The foot bot grabs my hands and restrains me, Tiger Claw grabs me keeping me restrained, the foot bot took my katana. 

Shredder says " You returned sooner than I expected. " the lights turn on in the entire room, In the room was Bradford, Severe, and a bunch of foot bots, shredders walks past tiger claw and me and says " take her to Stockman's lad it's time to start the experiment! " Karai quality left shredder's lair and runs to the guys, Shredder walks into Baxter's lab Tiger claw follows him, carrying me over his shoulder my hands and feet chained. Baxter greats shredder he says " the formula is ready " he flies up to a giant glass cylinder full of mutagen, he continues saying " The Caiman DNA is ready. " 

I say " No you wouldn't " 

Tiger claw covers my mouth with tape, he also put me in a cage my hands and feet were also chained in the cage so it looked like I was standing with my arms out, I was then lifted up and hung over the Mutagen, Tiger Claw says " you are more ruthless than I thought, mutating your own cable. " 

shredder says " I am not going to mutate succubus, it is for the turtles. " 

Karai runs into the lair and yells " Father...Guys! " 

Splinter and the guys run up to karai, Splinter says " What is wrong my daughter? " 

Karai says " Shredder caught Umi, he has her in Baxter's lab! "

Leo says " we have to go save her Sensei " 

Splinter sighed and said " You are right Leonardo, Kara please stay here and call Aprile " 

Kara nods, Splinter, and the guys leave and make their way to Baxter's lab, they arrive at the lab, they go in but they stay on the lab roof support beams in the shadows. they, see tiger claw talking to shredder and Me in the cage above the mutagen. 

Tiger claw smells the air and says " I smell the rat " he pulls out one of his guns and shoots a red flare up towards the roof, the red light that the flare gives off shows Master Splinter on the roof.

Splinter jumps down from the roof along with the guys, Shredder faces them and says " welcome my old friend. " 

Splinter says " let my daughter go! " 

Shredder says " you are welcome to rescue her if you can. " a bunch of foot bot come out of nowhere and surround Splinter and the guys. 

Splinter pulls his Katana out of its sheath and jumps into action, the guys following behind him, Splinter attacks Shredder, Shredder says " Yes fight me rat! " The guys fight the foot-bots. As Donnie was fighting he stepped into a cage that was laying on the ground, the cage springs up and closes on him, three more cages were on the ground, Raph steps in one and gets trapped in it, and same with Mikey, three foot bots use ropes to catch Master Splinter, Leo using both of his katanas block one foot bot from sawing him to pieces, when another foot bot come over to his side and kicked Leo into one of the cages on the ground, the cage starts to close just as the cage was about to close completely Leo puts his katana in the way and pushes opens the cage, he runs over to a chain attached to the ground, grabs it cuts the chain with his katana and is pulled up towards me. 

Leo jumps up on to the top of the cage I am in and says " Hang on Umi! " he pulls off the tape that Tiger claw put over my mouth. 

I smile and say" Thanks " Leo smiles back 

Shredder comes jumping out of nowhere, Splinter yells " Leonardo! " 

Leo looks behind him sees shredder and ducks his head down, Shredder slashes at Leo and ends up missing him because his ducked, but shredder hits the chain holding me up and cuts right through it, Leo fall to the right of me, shredder to the left they both don't land in the mutagen, but me, on the other hand, I didn't get so lucky, I fall straight into the mutagen. 

Splinter yells " UMI " as my cage sinks into the mutagen

Shredder yells " Succubus NOOOO " 

Leo's eyes widen, as he looks at the tank and see that I fell in, I throw the cage out of the mutagen, I hit my hand on the glass of the tank and slide my hand across a little then pulled away from the glass, I go to the top of the tank and start to climb out claws instead of hands. 

As I climbed out shredder says " Succubus " in an angry/worried tone

I fall out of the tank and hit the ground, my hands now claws like a giant wolf, a powerful jaw and tail like an alligator, a strong body of a wolf but no fur, once my body hit the floor splinter yells " NO " he pulls his right arm which also pulls the foot bot toward him, he grabs his katana and cuts the foot bot in half, he then get out of the ropes stabs his katana into the other foot bots head and runs up to me, Splinter lifts up my head and says " Umi, my child " in a sad tone.

I open my eyes the color of my eye changed from my light green eyes to a bright red, I jump up and let out a powerful roar at shredder sending him flying, I attack a bunch of foot bots while Leo helps Donnie out of his cage, and they both help Raph and Mikey out, during all this a few barrels of gas leaked all over the lab, one of the foot-bots started to spark and it started a fire.

Shredder yells at Splinter " You Hamato Yoshi you did this. " as shredder was about to attack Splinter part of the lab clapped in front of Splinter separating the two, shredder yells " NO " 

Tiger claw runs up to Shredder and says " Master shredder we must go! "

shredder push tiger claw and says " leave me! " 

Tiger claw says " Splinter will suffer for what has happened today you have won! " 

Shredder looks at me, as I rampage around, he takes off the mask part of his helmet and says " I shall avenge you my Daughter then runs out of the building. " 

Donnie says " We gotta get out of here " as he moves out of the way from falling darby.

Leo says " not without Umi " 

Splinter yells out to me " Umi you must listen to me, we must go " 

I run up to him I roared at them, I looked at Splinter in the eyes he says " Daughter, please " 

I back up a little and say " Father? " Splinter nods " I looked over at a wall, I ran towards it and smashed my way through, the others follow behind me, we all get on to the rooftops I was about to run off when Leo said " Stop " 

I looked at him, he held his hand out and said " come home with us Umi we can fix you I promise. "

I lay my claw in his hand, as soon as I did I changed back to my human form my teeth still sharp, and One of my eyes red, I smile and says " Let's go home. " 

leo stood there frozen for a minute until the other came up to the roof, we both look at them, Donnie says " Is that Umi...but how? " I look at myself and say " I don't know, " Splinter says " We can worry about this later let's get home quickly, " we all nod in agreement and made our way back to the lair.


	6. Chapter 6

Splinter and the guys walked into the lair I changed back into my new mutant form when we were making our way to the lair, Karai and April see the guys and Master Splinter walk in April runs over to Donnie and hugs him, Karai looks at Splinter and smiles seeing that he was ok, I walked up to them from behind, Karai didn't know I was mutated so when she saw me she freaked out. 

Karai yells " Guys there a mutant right behind you! " she pulls out three throwing stars and throws them at me.

I turn sideways the throwing stars landed on my shoulder I growled in pain and sat down.

Leo runs up to karai grabs her and stops her from hurting me even more, Karai says " What are you doing that mutant is going to attack us! " 

Leo says " That mutant is Umi " 

Karai looks at Leo and says " what?! " she then looks at me, I changed to my human form, Donnie was pulling out the throwing stars out of my shoulder, blood flowing down my arm dripping on the floor, Mikey ran to get the first aid kit and Raph was holding me still I Barry my head into his chest as I cried out in pain. Once Donnie was done Mikey handed Donnie some bandages and Donnie wrapped my shoulder up not too tight not to lose, I sit on the couch the guys sit around me karai next to me, Karai apologized for attacking me, I told her it was not her fault and that I was fine, after that we all watched TV for a little while, until we all finally decided to go to bed. Raph, Donnie, and Mikey went to bed in their rooms, Karai and I walk to my room Leo follows behind us, karai and I climb into our beds when Leo knocked on my door I say " Come in " 

Leo opens the door and asks " Hey...umm...Umi I was wondering...umm if I could "

I cut Leo off and say " Leo are you worried about Karai and me? " 

Leo blushes a little and says " I just want to make sure you are ok considering what happened tonight. " 

I shake my head smiling I wave my hand and say " Come on in you can sleep with us. " 

Leo smiles, he walks in and sets up his bed, we all lay down and fall asleep. 

Next day: I wake up earlier than the other, I Climb out of bed and quietly made my way out of my room and into the kitchen, I pull out eggs, bread, Oranges, bacon, and Hashbrowns. I start making breakfast for everyone I put the bread in the toaster, I start cooking the hash browns and bacon on the stove, once those were done cooking I made everyone eggs the way they like them, once the eggs were done I grabbed the toast, hash browns, and bacon and put it all on plates for everyone, I turn on the coffee pot and make Donnie some coffee, while the coffee was brewing, I Twisted the oranges and made orange juice for everyone else, I set all the plates on the table, Then I put glasses of orange juice next to all the plates but one, the coffee finishes brewing I grab a mug and poured the coffee into the mug, I set the mug next to Donnie's plate of food, The entier lair smelled like bacon and hash browns, Karai and the guys wake up to the smell, they all walk into the room, Leo walks in first he sits down in the first Seat on the left, Raph walks in and sits across from Leo on the right side, Mikey comes running in and sits next to Leo at the last seat, Karai walks in and sits next to Raph at the end seat on the right side, Donnie walks in last he sits in between Mikey and Karai at the end of the table, I sit down across from Donnie in between Raph and Leo, we all eat breakfast in silence for a few minute, until I broke the silence. 

I say " So I was thinking while I was cooking and I think we should take shredder down " 

they all stop and look at me, Leo says in a panicked and angry tone " No we are not going to attack shredder, don't you remember what happened the last time! " 

I nod and say " Yea I know it's crazy, but this time we could do it together and this time we can make a plan, instead of just jumping in there full force " I drop my head " Like I did " I then raised my head up " If you guys don't want to I understand and I won't run off and try to do it by myself again but I still think we should. " 

Karai says " I agree with Umi. " 

Raph says " I do to, Shredder need to be taken down after what he has done to Umi " 

Leo says " We are not going to attack Shredder " 

Donnie says " Leo right we can't just run in there and attack shredder, it's not smart plus he was going to try and mutate us again " He looks at me and says " No offense Umi " 

I say " None taken. " 

Donnie continues explaining " If he mutates us again we don't know what will happen to us, we could forget everything, or we could hurt each other. " 

Leo says " It's too dangerous, I get that you guys want to take shredder down but we need to wait for a little. " 

I stand up slamming my hands on the table and yelling " The longer we wait the stronger and more dangerous he gets. "

No one said a world after my outburst, I look down and says " I need a minute. "

I quickly walk out of the kitchen and into the dojo, I walk back and forth in the dojo, Master Splinter walks in and sees me walking back and forth lost in my own thought, He walks up to me and says " Is something troubling you, my daughter? " 

I stop and look at Master Splinter, I sigh and say " kinda... " 

Splinter nods and says " would you like to talk about it over a cup of tea? " 

I nod, we both walk to his room while Master Splinter makes the tea I sit down and took the time to calm myself, Splinter sets a cup in front of me, I say " Thank you sensei " 

he nods and says " start from the beginning and tell me what is bothering you. " 

I take a deep breath and explained to Master Splinter what happened in the kitchen, once I finished he said " I see your problem my daughter, you are like each of your brothers. " 

I look at Splinter confused I ask " How so? "

He says " One you have a temper like Raphael but you know how to control it better than him, Two you are smart like Donatello but you don't overthink everything, Three you can make everyone around you happy like Michelangelo but you push your own emotions to the side and make sure the others around you are happy, and finally you are a leader Like Leonardo but you have a hard time following someone instead of leading them, you are like your brother in some cases but you are also you, and you need to think what do I need to do, and what is safer for your family. " 

I take a minute to think about what Master Splinter said I then smile and said " I think I understand " I bow my head " Thank you Sensei " 

Karai and the guys stand outside of Splinters room listening to our conversation, I open the door and see them standing there, I look at them all I say " Umm?... Were you guys listening to my conversation with Master Splinter! " 

Karai says " No " 

Leo says " Of course not " 

Raph says " We were just waiting for you out here. " 

Donnie says " Yeah just waiting. " 

Mikey says " I thought we were listening to their conversation! " 

they all look at Mikey with angry faces, I sighed and said " It's ok you guys. " 

they all look at me, I smile " I just needed to talk with splinter and get stuff off my chest. "

Leo walks up to me and says " if you need to talk you can talk to us. " 

I nod and say " I know, I just got a little carried away and a little angry, sorry about that. " 

Donnie says " It's ok Umi "

Mikey says " Yeah besides we live with Raph, we have to deal with his angry butt all the time " ^-^

Raph looks at Mikey with anger, Mikey laughs and says " I should go. " 

I laugh, Raph and Mikey look at me Raph says " What's so funny? " 

I make fun of Raph and say " what's funny is that it is true. " I wink at Mikey and Raph indicating it was a joke. 

Mikey Laughs, Raph says " Oh you think that's funny, what if I gave you a noogie! " Raph runs up to me. 

I Run away from Raph acting like I was scared, I ran around fake screaming/Laughing " AHH no not a noogie! HEHE " 

I run into Karai and the others tackling them to the ground, Raph trips and lands on all of us, we all laugh and stayed in a pile on the ground for a few minutes, after a while we all got off each other and went on the day like any other day but we spent a lot more time together than apart, I guess you can say we did a bit of Family Bonding today.


	7. Chapter 7

During the next few days, I talked to Leo trying to convince him to attack shredder, each time he would turn me down, after a while of me bugging him and talk to Master Splinter and the others Leo finally agreed that we should make a plan of attack on Shredder, Karai, the guys and I talk at a metal table in Donnie's lab and try to make a plan.

Leo says " We could use Umi as bait to lower some of Shredder's men away from Shredder, then well..."

Raph Interrupts Leo in the middle of his plane and says " What a second you're going to use Umi as Bait, what if she gets captured again!? "

Leo says" Shredder will not get the chance because you are going to watch Umi from the side she will run into an alley over here. " Leo points to an alley on the map we were looking at " Once she is there you both will take out those men and any foot bots there, once you two are done there you will come in and meet the rest of us here. " he points at Shredder's throne room " Then all of us together will take shredder down! "

Karai says " Leo, Mikey, Donnie and I will take out anyone else that stayed behind. "

Donnie adds " I will have metal head sit in the shellraiser so he can drive use away if we need to flee. "

Leo says " we don't attack shredder until we are all together got it! "

we all nod, Leo says " good then let's get ready. "

we all go to our room and grab whatever we needed for the mission. I put all the stuff in a small duffel bag Raph can carry on his back because I can't hold any of my weapons in my mutant caiman form, so I'll have to improvise for now. The others gather their weapons and meet up in Donnie's lab, they all wait for me to come into the lab Raph says " where's Umi we need to go! "

I walk in and say " I'm here sorry I was taking so long. "

they all look at me and see I changed my outfit from the foot armor to a Black jumpsuit with the Hamato Clan symbol on it, I hand Raph the small duffel bag and say " My weapons are in there so be careful. "

Raph nods and puts the duffel bag on his back, we all hop into the Shellraiser and made our way to shredder's lair. Metalhead stops the shellraiser a block away from Shredder's lair, we all go to the rooftop, Raph and I stand on the roof across from shredder's lair, Karai and the others stand on the rooftop of the building to the right of Shredder's lair, and they wait for Raph and me to do the first step.

Raph says " Ok they are in their position. "

I nod and say " let's get this over with. " I was about to jump into the alley to the right when Raph grabbed my arm.

I look at Raph he asks " are you sure you want to do this? "

I grab Raph's hand and say " I'm sure, and I know that I will be safe because I have the best little brother watching my back. "

Raph nods letting go of my hand, I then jumped into the alley to the right, I changed into my mutant caiman form, I look up at Raph who was carefully watching me he nods and I nod back, I then looked around the corner and see Bradford and Severe walking out with about Five foot bots with them, I take a deep breath before running past them.

Severe says " I don't see why we have to go looking for Shredder's now mutated Daughter! "

Bradford says " because if we don't, you know what he will do to both of us! "

I run pass Bradford and Severe, they look at each other then they started running after me the foot bot follow them, Raph follows me on the rooftop, I run into the alley Leo told me to go to, I turn around and see Bradford and Severe right behind me, I was taller than both of them in my mutant caiman form.

Bradford says " Ok let's catch her a bring her back to Shredder. "

Severe says " Alright but I'm not dragging her, she is bigger than both of us. "

Bradford nod in agreement, they both took a step towards me, I road at them, my roar pushes them back a little, I know roaring and changed back to human, they see I was now human.

Bradford says " Let's get her while she is human, then tell Master Shredder about her abilities. "

Severe runs up and grabs my arm, as soon as he grabbed me Raph jumped down and kicked Severe away from me, then hands me the duffle bag, I opened the duffle bag and put on everything that was in it, I say " Thanks Raph "

Raph nods and says " No Problem "

After that Raph and I attacked Bradford and Severe, about 5 minutes later, Raph and I jump onto the same roof as Karai and the others.

Leo asks " What took so long? "

Raph and I look at each other and smiled, I say " Raph and I got a little tied up " I show them a picture for Bradford and Sever tied up together.

Leo says " Nice job, now let's go. "

We all jump down into the alley, we ran over to the side of Shredder's lair, we climb up to the roof, and made our way to the broken window in the front, I climb through the window first, while the others climb through I watched Shredder, Shredder was sitting on his throne looking at a picture of Karai, Me and Him. I was about to jump across the support beams and attack Shredder but Leo grabs me by the shoulder, I look at him, he points down, I looked down and see Tiger Claw walking in, Tiger Claw stops and bows to Shredder.

Shredder says " Tiger Claw did you send Bradford and Severe to look for my Daughter? "

Tiger Claw says " Yes Master they left 5 minutes ago, to look around the city. "

Shredder says " Good. " He looks at the picture one more time and says to himself " I will find you my Daughter, and I will fix the trouble Hamato Yoshi has caused to you. "

I start to get angry, Tiger Claw walks up to Shredder's Right side he looks at the picture and says " We will find your Daughter, Master Shredder and we will bring Splinter and his turtle allies down. "

Shredder sighs, that's when I looked at Leo, we both nod and I climbed back through the window leaving my weapons with Raph, Raph asks " Leo what is she doing?! "

Leo says " she is sticking to the plan now focus. "

Leo and the others stay in there while I let go of Bradford and Severe and pretend to be hurt in my mutant caiman form I also scratch myself making me bleed a little so it doesn't look too suspicious, Bradford, shakes his head a looks around, Severe says " What happened? "

Bradford says " We got knocked out, but where's succubus! "

They both look behind and see me laying on the ground, Bradford says " Looks like we have to drag her back to Shredder. "

Bradford and Severe grab my back legs and pull me to Shredder's Lair, It took about 5 minutes but once they finally got to Shredder's lair they had some foot bot's carry me into the throne room behind them. They both walk in they stop in front of Shredder and bow.

Shredder says " Bradford, Severe why are you not out looking for Succubus! "

Bradford says " Master Shredder we found your Daughter "

Shredder says " Where is she! "

Everyone but Leo whispers " What! "

Raph says " Leo what did you do! "

Leo says " Just wait, all a part of the plan! "

The foot bot's carried me in and set me down on the ground Shredder walks up to me, he set his hand on my head, I sift my body a little making him take his hand off my, Shredder says " I am sorry my Daughter "

At that moment I shake my tale three times, Leo says " That's the signal! Now "

They all jump down and land behind me on the ground, Shredder steps back away from me, then he yells " get them! "

Tiger Claw runs towards them, I jump up and hit Tiger Claw and Shredder with my tale, They both were sent flying across the room, they land on the throne pistol. I look at Karai and the guys, all but Leo's faces looked like they were surprised, Raph yells at Leo " You know she was doing that! "

Leo says " Umi and I will explain later. "

I then looked at Shredder and Tiger Claw standing next to Karai and Raph, Shredder stands up and says " Get them but don't hurt Karai, or Succubus! "

Tiger Claw uses his Jetpack to fly towards Mikey with a sword, I jump in front of Mikey, Tiger Claw turns away but he started coming right back, I change back to human Raph hands me my weapons, " Leo says " You guys take down Tiger Claw, Umi you're with me. " we all nod, Leo and I run towards Shredder while the others fight Tiger Claw.

Leo and I stand in front of Shredder our weapons at hand, Shredder's weapon slides out of his armor he says " I don't wish to fight you my Daughter "

I say in a Dark like a tone " too bad "

I run up and swing my Katana at shredder, he blocks it with his right hand, Leo run up and goes for Shredder's head he blocks Leo with his left hand, He pushes me away, grabs Leo and holds him by the neck and choking him, I see Shredder and get angry I run up to Shredder and rammed him in the stomach with my head, he let's go of Leo and hits his throne, I grab my head and yell " Ouch! ".

Leo catches his breath and says " thanks "

I say " No Problem " I shake the pain off " Let's finish this. " Leo nods

Tiger Claw goes flying past us and lands next to Shredder, we all stand together in front of Shredder and Tiger Claw, Shredder looks at Darkness and see the hatred in our eyes he looked away from us and said " Tiger Claw get the foot and Retreat! "

Tiger Claw says " But Master... "

He was then cut off by shredder yelling " Don't disobey me "

He looks at us again and says " This isn't over Turtle you will pay for this!, " Tiger Claw throw a smoke bomb at us it goes off and the room fills with smoke.

we all cough, I say " Are you guys ok? " as the smoke starts to clear up.

Karai and Leo say in unison " Good here. "

Mikey says " good here dude "

Donnie says " I'm fine "

Raph says " Yep I'm good "

The smoke completely clear, I look around but didn't see Shredder, I say " Umm guys Shredder's gone. "

Karai says " What! "

We check the entire Lair but Shredder was nowhere to be found. Donnie says " Wow he just disappeared. "

Mikey says " Yeah "

Leo says " this doesn't mean we should let our guard down. "

I nod and say " Leo's right, shredder just left for the time being "

Karai says " we can't just leave this place alone, I'll stay here and build a new foot clan. "

Leo says " But... "

I put my hand on Leo's shoulder and say " She right about not leaving this place, besides if Karai rebuilds the foot we will have more allies. "

Leo sighs and says " Fine but Umi or I will check on you once in awhile! "

Karai laughs and says " Sound good "

The guys and I say our goodbye to Karai for now, we hopped into the shellraiser and drove back to the lair, Leo tells Splinter about everything, while I explain to the others why I let Bradford and Severe loss and let them bring me back to Shredder's lair.

Raph says " Ok that was a great plan but why didn't you tell us sooner! "

I laugh and say " Because if we did you wouldn't let it happen. "

Raph says " you're Damn right we wouldn't " he sighs " But it got the job done "

Donnie says " But next time tell us and we can trust you then. "

I say " alright "


	8. Chapter 8

It's been about 2 years since Shredder left the city, Karai and I stay in Shredder's lair trying to rebuild the foot, The guys would visit us at night, and I would do the same, well until one day. Karai was sitting on Shredder's throne talking to the foot, I stand on her Right watching and listening. All of the sudden we were attacked by Severe and Bradford. Karai has the Foot clan attack both of them, The foot go to tackle Bradford and Severe but they weren't successful, Karai and I pull out our weapons and attack, Karai attacked Severe, while I attacked Bradford. I punch Bradford repeatedly in the stomach but it didn't hurt him at all, he laughs and punches me on the right side I was sent flying across the room, I slam into the wall and fall to the ground. I get up and run back over to Bradford, I tackle him to the ground and hold his right arm behind his back.

He laughs and says " Silly little girl you think you can stop me. " as he reaches over with his left hand and grabs me. He slams me to the ground, he pulls out a knife and holds it at my neck and says " don't worry I'll make your death swift! "

Sever yells at Bradford " No Shredder wants both of them alive, Especially her. " my heart sinks but I stay focused, I kick Bradford in the face he covers his face with his hand and back away from me. I stand up and look over at Karai, she was already tied up but I didn't see Severe near her. I walk over to Karai and start to untie her when Severe kicked me on the Left side of my body, you could hear a few rid's crack because of Severe's robotic foot. I fall to my knees wrapping my arms around my body screaming in pain. Severe stand over me, Bradford walks up next to Severe rubbing the side of his face.

Severe says " Shredder will be quite pleased to see you two. " I reach into a pocket on my belt and pull out a flash egg Mikey gave me the last time I visited them, I throw it onto the ground, a small cloud of purple and black smoke surrounds us, I made my way outside, I climbed up a fire escape to the rooftop across the street, I waited and watch Severe and Bradford take Karai put her in the back of the van they drove here, they both hop in Bradford in the driver seat, Severe in the passenger seat, they drive off towards the forest. Once I lost sight of the van I started making my way to the lair my chest started to bleeding when I got into the swore.

At the lair: Leo was training in the dojo, Raph was punching the sandbag, Mikey in the kitchen with Ice cream kitty, and Donnie an April, in Donnie's lab. I stumble into the layer and yell " Help! " then falling face first to the ground.

Raph runs over to me he sees me bleeding from my chest, he picked me up and yells at the others " Guys come quickly! " the others run up to see Raph holding me, and blood all over me.

Donnie says " quickly get her to my lad! "

Raph says " hold on Umi we got you. " then everything went Black.

About 2 hours later, and I start to wake up, I look around and see that I was in Donnie's lab laying on a metal table, I also see a trail of blood leading to me. I look to my left and see Raph sitting next to me his head looking down and his eyes closed, he was asleep with one hand on the table, I grab his hand he wakes up and looks at me and smiled then yelled " She's up! "

The others come running in, Donnie stands to my right, Mikey next to Raph and Leo stands behind Raph. I try to sit up but a shock of pain runs through my body, and I lay back down. Donnie says " Easy you are healing from the surgery. "

I look at Donnie and says " What surgery?! " then I look at my chest and see that it was wrapped in bandages, I say " What was wrong with my chest? "

Donnie says with a worried look on his face " you had a few cracked ribs and two rib's that were broken, plus you lost a lot of blood, but now you should be fine in a few days if you rest and take it easy. "

I yell out in pain as I force myself to sit up even though it hurt like hell, Leo puts his hand on my shoulder and says " Stop you need to lay down and rest. "

I look at Leo and say in an angry tone. " No, I need to save Karai. "

Leo takes his hand off my shoulder and says in a questionable tone " Karai is in trouble? "

I reply by saying " Yes. "

Leo asks " what happened? " I explain what happened to them.

Once I was done explaining Donnie says " well you can't do anything right now your hurt. "

I push myself off the metal table so that I was standing, I then lifted my hand up it started to change into a Black Claw.

Donnie asks " What are you doing?! "

I look at him and say " I'm healing myself " after that my entire body looked like a shadow form of Caiman, my chest glows bright green for a minute, once my chest stop glowing I started changing back to human, I open my eyes and look around. Everyone was at least 5 feet away from me, all their faces had the look of fear because they didn't know I have been mutated again two more times.

Leo says " Umm...how did you do that? "

I rub the back of my head and say " Yeah I will explain to you guys later. " I look at them all with a serious face " Now let's get ready. "

Leo says " Let's make a plan "

Donnie says " If we are dealing with Shredder we should call for more help. "

Leo says " Agreed. "

Mikey jumps up saying " Can I make the call! "

I look at them all confused I say " Call who? "

Raph says " It's easier to understand if you see for yourself. "

Leo says " Mikey you can make the call, Umi let's start talking plan while we wait for the cavalry. " 

Leo and I walk into the dojo and start talking up a plan, while Raph goes and punches the sandbag, Donnie stays in his lab, and Mikey makes the call, which I still have no idea who he called guess I will just have to wait.


	9. Chapter 9

About one hour after Mikey had made the call, Leo and I were still in the Dojo when we both hear Mikey yell with excitement running passed the Dojo " They're here! " Leo walks out of the Dojo I follow him, once we step out I saw 4 mutants walking into the lair, one mutant looked like he was half man half Pigeon, Mikey was hugging another one he was huge Alligator, Donnie was talking to the human size monkey with a helmet, and Raph was talking to another turtle mutant but he was bigger than any of us except the Alligator they looked to be the same height. I stay in the dojo doorway while Leo and the others talk to the other mutants.

The turtle mutant noticed me standing in the doorway, his rough voice says " Who is that " as he points at me.

They all look at me in the doorway, my heart feels like it just skipped a beat, I walk over to them Leo says " this is Umi "

Mikey says in a proud tone " She is our sister! " 

They each take turns introducing themselves, the alligator says " I am Leatherhead " 

The monkey says " I am Professor Rockwell " 

The Pigeon says " I'm Pigeon Pete " 

The turtle says " Names Slash I'm the leader of the Mighty Mutanimals. " 

I look at Slash and laugh a little, I then clear my throat look at Leo and say " Leo and I started making a plan so I guess You should join us then. " I point at Slash. 

Leo nods, Slash says " Alright. " he looks at Rockwell " Come on Doc well need you too. " 

Rockwell nods his head, and we 4 walk into the dojo, Mikey stayed with Leatherhead and Pigeon Pete and played Space innovators, Raph continued punching the Punching bag, and Donnie went into his Lab. 

Leo says " The last place Umi saw Severe and Bradford was here, but she lost sight of them in the city " he points at Shredder's lair " and they both took Karai " 

Slash says " So how are we going to find them? " 

Rockwell says " We could split up and search around the whole city. " 

I shake my head and say " Severe said that Shredder wants both Kara and me, so I was thinking of using me as bait, and find out where Shredder is hiding and take him down! " my eyes flare with anger as I explained my Idea.

Leo says " That not a bad plan but what if they capture you? Who knows what Shredder want with Both of you! "

Rockwell says " It's actually a good Plan and with our help, Umi should be safe. " 

Slash says " Rockwell right she will be safe. " 

I say " Plus if they even could capture me you can track my T-Phone's single. " 

I could tell that Leo did not like the Idea of using myself as bait, but he argued one more time, " I don't think you should be putting yourself in so much danger, and how are we going to find them? " 

I say " One they will probably be patrolling trying to find me, and Two it's Shredder we are dealing with he won't hurt Me or Karai and there's nothing I can't handle. " 

We all stand there in silence for a minute, Leo sighs and says " Ok we will do your plan. " 

I nod and say " Ok but you need to watch from outside, I can't hide everyone in the Throne room. " 

Leo said " we will be right across the street. " 

After that we walk out and tell the others, we also grabbed our weapons I stand in the dojo staring at the picture of Splinter, Karai, our Mother, and Me.

Leo walks up to me he puts his hand on my shoulder and says " Ready to go? " 

I say still looking at the picture " Yeah, let's go. " I walk out of the Dojo, Leo follows behind me, The Mighty Mutanimals and the Guys all get into the shellraiser, I left a little earlier but they caught up with me fast, I run on the rooftops looking for Bradford and Severe while Leo drives to the building across the street from Shredder's lair, I made my way to Bradford's dojo and sure enough they were there, Because they were inside I jumped onto the dojo roof making a loud thud. 

Severe and Bradford hear the thud, Severe says " What was that sound? " 

They both run out and look at the roof and see me, once I saw them run out and turn I started running to Shredder's lair, they both ran in grabbed some stuff before heading to Shredder's lair. I walk into Shredder's lair and sat down on the throne waiting for Bradford and Severe to walk in, I sat there for what feels like 2 hours but it was only 10 minutes, I hear the van pull up in the front of Shredder's lair, I dismissed the foot members and told them to not fight Severe or Bradford about 5 minutes ago, Bradford and Severe walk into the throne room they stand in the middle of the room.

Severe says " What no foot attack Succubus? "

I stand up and says " That's not my name and no the foot is not going to fight you " I pull out my katana then got in a fighting position and said " I am. " 

Bradford laughs and says " 2 vs 1 sounds good to me. " 

They both got into a fighting position, Bradford Jumps forward towards me, I move out of the way and hit Bradford in the back of the head with my katana handle, Bradford hits the throne face first and fell to the ground. I look over at Severe from the corner of my eye, Severe chuckles and says " Well Bradford was never really a challenge for you anyways, isn't that right Succubus? " 

I started to get this dark burning feeling in my head, which was obviously the feeling of anger, I yell at Severe " That's not my name! " I then ran up to Severe and tried to slash him with my katana but he stepped out of the way, as I was passing him he punched me in the back, I slammed into a wall then fell to the floor, the wall was cracked where I hit it I stand up using the wall to help me keep balance until I got my Balance back, I faced Severe and lunged at him, he stepped out of the way again as I was passing him he kneed me in the Stomach I fell to the ground, I was bleeding from cuts all over my body, I got the cuts from hitting the wall and the ground I staid laying on the ground but only to get capture on purpose, Bradford gets off the ground and walks up to me, Severe pulls out metal cufflinks, Bradford picks me up and holds my arms out while Severe puts the cuffs on my wrists. 

Bradford says " Let's get her to Shredder. " as he picks me up and threw me over his shoulder. 

Leo and the others stand on the roof waiting to see if I was capture or not, Donnie looked at his phone and says " 1 hour " Raph starts to grow restless he growls and says " that's it I'm going in! " 

Leo grabs Raph's shoulder and says " wait...look " he points at Shredder's lair door, they all look and see Severe, Bradford, and Me on Bradford's shoulder walking to the van that was parked in front of the lair, Bradford opens the back of the van and throws me in and closes the door, they both hop into the van Severe in the driver set, Bradford in the passenger set, they both driver off towards the forest.

Leo says " Donnie start tracking Umi's T-Phone " 

Donnie says " On it "

They all climb down off the roof they all got into the shellraiser, Donnie pulled up my T-Phone's signal on to his computer and said " Ok they are heading towards the forest? " 

Leo says " Then we are going to the forest. " 

It felt like we have been driving forever even though it was just 5 minutes but hey how can I tell when I am in the back of a van with no windows. All of the sudden the van came to a fast stop I was thrown to the side, the doors open and I see Bradford and Severe, Bradford grabs me, pulls me out of the back of the van and sets me down to walk, I see a big white mansion near an ocean cliff side, I was pushed towards the mansion, I follow Severe into the mansion while Bradford walks behind me pushing me everytime I slowed down.We walk into a room that looks just like the throne room in Shredder's lair, we got to the middle of the room and I was told to stop, once I stopped I was forced to my knees and my head down, I hear footsteps walking into the room, The footsteps stop right behind me, I hear a familiar voice right behind me the voice was Dark and rough but it was also soft and kind the voice said " Welcome back my Daughter. " 

My heart feels like it just dropped, I raise my head and say in a not so pleasant tone " Hello Shredder. " 

Shredder walks around and sits down on the throne at the top of the stairs, once he was seated he said " It's good to see you again. " 

I look at Shredder my face had the look of hatred but I didn't say a thing to him, Shredder says " Is that any way to treat your father? " 

I yell " you're not my Father! " 

He closes his sees letting out a sigh of disappointment and says " You say that now but you will change your mind. " he then waved his hand, and Bradford took me out of the room, Bradford walks me down a dark hallway at the end of the hall Tiger Claw was standing there waiting in front of a door. 

Bradford says " Here's Succubus " 

Tiger Claw looks at me he growls a little before saying " Good she will be the first one to be tested." Tiger Claw then grabs my arm, he pulls me towards him, Bradford walks away, Tiger claw opens the door at the end of the hall, we both walk into what looks like a small lab with cages embedded into the walls, Tiger Claw sets me on a metal table and straps me down, he straps my wrists, ankles, and stomach. I see Baxter Stockman flying around the lab, I look around the lab and saw Karai in a cage she was trying to escape but the cage was too strong, Stockmen lands in front of the table and says " So Succubus is the first one for the experiment? " 

Tiger Claw says " Yes Master Shredder wants to see if the experiment works on her. " 

I wiggle around trying to get out but the straps are too tight, I yell " Succubus is not my name! let me go or I'll rip off your wings and cut off more than a tail! " 

Stockment grabs a graduated cylinder full of red liquid, walks up to a glass container with dirt and a small tree, he pours the red liquid into the glass container, he then uses grabbers to pull a worm out of the glass container of dirt, I start to wiggle around violently trying to escape and loosen the straps, Tiger Claw tightens the straps more, once he was done tightening the straps he grabbed my head and held it down and still against the table. Stockmen put the worm on my face it bit me on my forehead I yelled out in pain then blacked out. 

Leo drove the shellraiser to the edge of the forest, they all get out of the shellraiser, Donnie leads his brothers and the Mighty Mutanimals to the white mansion, Donnie stops in front of the mansion but they all stayed in the shadow of the forest so they wouldn't be seen.

Donnie says " Umi's phone is still in the van but she is in there " he points to the mansion. 

Raph says " Why would shed-head want to take Karai and Umi here? " 

Leo says " Doesn't matter all that matters is that we get Karai and Umi out! " 

Mikey says " Then Let's go Dudes! " 

They all sneak into the mansion to find Karai and me, then bust us out. 

Tiger Claw carries me into a secret room, Tiger Claw drops me on the floor and steps away, I wake up from the drop, I push myself to my knees, sighed and looked around, the room had ginormous status and pillars, all the doors were wood with bars on them, and in the middle of the room sitting in a circle was Shredder with his helmet off but only for a little because he put his helmet on once he hear me sigh. 

I say " Finally! " I stand up and take my katana out of its sheath, I run up to Shredder I raised my weapon up and swing the katana to cut shredder head off.

Shredder just sat there with no care, just as I was about to hit him he said " Stop " 

My entire body stopped Immediately after Shredder said stop, My katana just inches away from his neck. he stands up and faces me, my arms shake as I try to fight what was controlling me. 

Shredder says " Bow to me my Daughter. " 

My arms still were shaking until I couldn't fight the control anymore, my eyes change from bright green to white, I fall to my knees and lower my head, Shredder then said " Attack me. " 

I stand up gripping onto my katana, I lunged forwards at Shredder katana first, he jumps back pushing my hand and katana down towards the ground he says " Harder, without Mercy. " 

He jumps back away from me, I chase after him relentlessly, no mercy. 

Leo and the others ran around the mansion trying to find us, they run into a dungeon, when they heard fighting just above them, they followed the noise to the secret room. 

I pined Shredder down to the ground and held my katana sideways close to his neck when he said " enough " my entire body froze right there and I stayed in that position. Leo and the others came bursting into the room they all see Shredder pinned to the ground, with me standing over him.

Leo yells " Umi do it...end this! "

I let Shredder get up off the floor, I turn around now facing my brothers and friends standing in front of Shredder, Shredder Laughs. Leo runs up and attacks shredder, I blocked Leo's attack with my katana.

Leo jumps back and yells " Umi what's wrong with you...Shredder is the enemy! "

I stand in a fighting position and said " You are the enemy! " 

I attacked Leo and Raph, Slash and Rockwell attacked Bradford and Severe, Mikey and Leatherhead attack Tiger Claw, and Donnie gets Karai. Shredder sits down in the circle, the circle moves down words a little so that only Shredders head could be seen, Fire Lights up around the circle surrounding Shredder. As Leo, Raph and I fight they were talking to me. 

Leo says " Umi you got to brake Shredders control, this isn't you. " 

Raph says " Yeah where's your go lucky attitude?! " 

They both go to hit me in the head at the same time I block their attack and push them away then said " don't be fools you two, there's nothing you can say to change this. " 

The more we were fighting the more the shredder was starting to lose control of me, Leo and Raph continued to talk and tease me, I started to Hesitant on my attacks, Shredder noticed he was starting to lose control on me so he says " Succubus stop attacking them and get out of this room, I push Leo and Raph away from me and run out of the room like Shredder said. Once Bradford, Severe, and Tiger Claw was taken down, Leo and the others attack Shredder, Leo and Raph ran to a statue they climbed to the head of the statue and pushed it off balance and made it fall, The statue falls on top of Shredder and the hole in the ground that Shredder was standing in, Bradford, Severe, and Tiger Claw move the statue, while Leo, Karai, Donnie, and the others escape, in the shellraiser. 

Tiger Claw and his co-workers move the statue and find Shredder sitting down perfectly fine. Shredder climbs out of the hole and starts walking to his throne room. 

Leo pulls the shellraiser up to the front of the lair, they all climbed out of the shellraiser and walked into the lair. Leo, Donnie, and Mikey sit down on the couch, The Mighty Mutanimals stand behind Leo, Donnie, Karai, and Mikey. Raph leans against the pinball machine.   
Master Splinter walks into the room and sees everyone bruised, he says " What happened to you all? " 

They all look down to the floor, Leo says " We were trying to rescue Karai and Umi from Shredder, we got Karai but Shredder still has Umi. " 

Raph says " Shredder is also controlling Umi, Leo and I almost broke the connection, until Shredder had her leave the room. " 

Splinter closed his eyes, stroked his beard and says " My sons, Daughter, and Friends, we have now crossed into a dangerous path, from the moment forward we are at war. " 

I sit on Shredder's throne waiting for him, Shredder walks into the throne room, I stand up and moved to the right so Shredder could sit on the throne, he walks up to the throne turns around then sits down on it, he looks at me and says " Succubus prepare the Foot Clan, we are moving back to the city. " I bow and say " Yes Father. " I walked out of the throne room and prepare the Foot Clan to go back to Shredder's lair in the city


End file.
